The Pill
by Serious Pibs
Summary: Kagome asks Inuyasha the question that's been bother her for a long time: Are you a virgin? Miroku also decides to butt in to add his two cents to their situation.


Kagome and Inuyasha have been traveling together for a couple of years now. Every battle they fought seemed to bring them closer together emotionally and physically. (Holding hands and what not). But just how close have they gotten? Are they close enough to realize the feelings they have for one another? Do they even have feelings for each other at all?

Kagome ponders these ideas from time to time whenever she and Inuyasha come into some kind of physical contact. 'Why is Inuyasha so shy? I mean, he gets nervous just holding hands with me,' Kagome tried to understand. Inuyasha has had this problem with not trusting people because of his childhood trauma, but what is this uncertainty he holds in his eyes whenever he's around a woman he has feelings for?

He seemed comfortable enough around Kikyo, but there was the hesitation. Around Kagome: he's just weird. There's still that look he has gleamed in his eyes none the less.

Kagome and her "group" were crashing out in an inn somewhere along the Hitaro Road. The inn was small and cramped but compaired to the way they used to camp in the bare woods this was like the a five star hotel.

She was sitting up against the wall her eyes looking at the faces of her friends. She couldn't look at Inuyasha because he would wake up immediately from sensing her staring. It must be some kind of instinctive reaction demons have.

Kagome's thoughts were venturing into dangerous territory. At first she was just thinking about the past when she met Inuyasha, then thoughts of the close encounters they made with enemies, then to the relationship he had with her and Kikyo, and then she began to think about the looks he gives her and the advances he's made….there wasn't very many, but they were advances none the less right?

Kagome sighed. In just a few more years she'll be legally called an adult. She had never gotten drunk, smoked some weed or even puffed a cigarette. She hadn't even had any sexual experiences with a man. Most of her friends had done most of those things by the time they were about fifteen or sixteen.

She was so used to not looking at Inuyasha when he was sleeping due to the snaps and glares he gave her when he woke up: "What is it?" He'd snap, or "What's the matter, can't you sleep?" He'd say.

But this one time her eyes looked at his face. Not to her surprise Inuyasha's eyes cracked open. His eyes instictivly darted to the direction he felt someone staring. It was Kagome.

For the first time he didn't ask her why she was staring and she didn't look away in embarassment. Kagome was too busy thinking about the things Inuyasha could've or would've done to a woman \ and Inuyasha was too busy thinking what every male (demon or human) does think when he looks into a female's eyes. (Yes, we all know what boys think.)

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha's heart pounded. "Yeah?" He whispered back. He wasn't sure what answer he was hoping Kagome would give but he knew he wanted something. The sexual tension between them was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Miroku sometimes felt like shouting, "Just have sex already! You're driving us all crazy!" Everyone knew they wanted to "do it" but instead of relieving that tension between one another, they took it out by yelling at each other.

"Are….are you a virgin?" Kagome asked.

Pause, silence.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat but not in a good way. It felt more like he was going to have a heart attack. However, the randomness of the question put him in shock so he didn't lash out and yell at her. Instead he just kept blinking. "What the hell are you talking about?" He calmly whispered back.

"Well, I don't know actually."

"Are _you_ a virgin?"

"Don't ask me that question!" Kagome hoursely whispered.

"You started it!" He whispered back.

"You never answered my question."

"What do you care? What could you possibly benefit from knowing whether or not I'm a virgin?"

"What? Virgin? Where?" Miroku mumbled as he slowly sat up.

"Go back to sleep Miroku, this is none of your buisness," Inuyasha growled between his teeth.

"Inuyasha, if you're a virgin then there are plenty of ways to….how do you say? _Not _be a virgin," Miroku encouraged passionatly.

"You mean 'de-virginize.'" Kagome corrected.

"Hmph. I never said I was a virgin," Inuyasha pouted.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "_Touchy,_" Kagome mumbled.

"Besides," Inuyasha continued, "I don't want any children."

"So does that mean you _didn't _have sex with anyone?" Miroku thought.

Kagome missed Inuyasha's comment and retorted. "You can have sex without having kids," Kagome said quickly.

Miroku and Inuyasha stared at her. "How?" They asked in unison and in disbelif.

Kagome beamed. "Well in _my_ time," Kagome began, "we have this magic pill that prevents women from getting pregnant anytime they want to," She said proudly. "It's called the Birth Control Pill."

Miroku was fasinated, Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah right. What are you trying to pull Kagome? And why are you tell us all this?"

Kagome blushed and it was noticable even in the dim room. "Shut up Inuyasha. Curiostiy killed the cat you know!"

Inuyasha gasped. "I am not a cat!" He looked really offened.

"It's just a wise phrase," said Miroku. "Now this pill, what do women need to do to get it to work?"

Kagome opened her yellow backpack. "It's very simple," she pulled out a round, purple container. "All you have to do is swallow one tablet and you won't get pregnant for up to forteen days….no matter how many times you have sex!" Kagome squealed.

Miroku's brows creased. 'She seems so enthusiastic about this fertility treatment…'

"Hey, what are you carrying those in your pack for in the first place?" Inuyasha panicked. "Are you having sex?" He blurted out.

"No way! But what if I get rapped in the feudal era, huh? I would must prefer I didn't get pregnant if I just happened to get rapped by some crazy strong demon or a gross man!"

"Heaven forbid," Miroku muttered.

"B-but you wouldn't! Not with me here to protect you!"

"But what if you weren't there to protect me? You can't _always_ be there for me you know!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out. He sighed and relaxed a bit. "I suppose you're…._right_," he croaked.

Akward silence….

Miroku heaved. "So." He chirped. "How's life?"

Will be continued...I'm currently working on the next chapter. I'm kind of stuck though. Should I continue to finish the "virgin situation" with Inuyasha or should I move on to Kagome's "birth control pill" problem and how's it's bothering Inuyasha? Feed back is much appreciated!


End file.
